Martin Mystery: The Empress at the Village of the Living
by Termony Rairos
Summary: And to think a mysterious fire appeared in a place no one wanted to visit… Long ago an Empress' story. Unfolded and there was Martin Mystery… Rated T. Horror and supernatural. [completed]


**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Martin Mystery._**

 _A Martin Mystery Fanfiction  
_ The Empress at the Village of the Living

Written by Termony Karistis

* * *

It was the day before Hallowe'en. Martin and Diana and Java were thinking in celebrating Hallowe'en and realized Hallowe'en was going to be missed in a mission.

"Java loves Hallowe'en decorations!" Java said. He was having fun while amusing himself with the pretty decorations they brought for the school hall ways.

Jenny was smiling. "They are pretty aren't they?"

Martin said. "Of course, by the Caveman's standards, orange and black."

Diana sighed. "Yeah."

Martin said funnily. "Your Hallowe'en witch custom suits you well, Jenny. It's black and purple though."

Jenny felt happy. "My hair's pretty much orange, right?"

Martin laughed, and thought, _Isn't she funny?_

Diana got the call from the Centre. She sighed.

"Martin, we gotta go. And Java isn't feeling well, he's been having food poisoning. He was just at the washroom a while back. Let's not be burdening him."

Jenny said. "You do seem ill…"

Martin and Diana went on their ways to M.U.M.

While they were at the Centre, Billy insisted on coming and he was going. They will be going to a windy and mysterious place called the Village of the Living. The grave yards there were constantly seen smoking. Exactly why was unknown because no fire was detected. It was a mountain with some trees.

These graves included people from earlier on as well as the recent passed aways.

There were rumors about it carrying certain tombs from way back when even two thousand years ago. No body checked, however, since royalties back then liked to make believe where they were buried, historians believed these were the tombs for that _Empire_.

However, these certain tombs were of no interest to anyone even at that time.

/-/

"Hi, you must be Diana and you must be Martin," a guide came into sight. "I'm the guide for you tonight."

"Why… are we visiting the grave yards at night?" Diana questioned.

"Well the fires are on only at nights, you see, that's the problem."

Martin sighed. "Sis, don't you know that would actually be the problem?"

Diana was pissed off. "I don't want to go to grave yards at night!"

Martin sighed. "Billy doesn't mind, right?"

Billy said. "I'm a kid. I should be afraid."

Martin high fived Billy. "Good one."

The guide looked back to Diana. "To be honest, I am terrified of ghosts, but I'm the village's leader. I had no choice but to assist you in finding the source of smoke. Somehow, it terrified the villagers."

"Oh… I'm not that scared of ghosts. You must be humble to say that."

"No," the guide said sternly. "I'll tell you my name later, but right now my name is the guide because telling people your name is dangerous. I don't tell you because it's dangerous… I guess, but the truth is I'm too afraid. It's the truth. At least I gave you my title!"

Diana laughed a little. "I see… I heard something like this before too, but isn't giving away your title even worse?"

That man said in a low voice. "I still have my name."

After they finished the introduction, they began looking around. There were a few more others following them, but ultimately, there was only one guide.

He pointed to a cave and said. "As you can tell now, the smokes are coming out from other places but not this hole, or cave. But this cave, according to our observations, had smoke coming out the most. We usually investigate the next day and there were always no traces of fire."

Diana was confused.

The guide and the others heard a weeping sound coming from the cave.

The guide was concerned. "Did someone got trapped inside?" He spoke loudly to the inside.

A woman flew out with a hideous face in a body position of weeping quietly but she was really loud.

Everyone started screaming but was not running away yet. They were unable due to the fear. Billy began to drag Martin and Diana away and the others were beginning to do the same to the guide. Finally, they got to a place and Billy realized that woman was looking at him all along.

 _"_ _But… Why?"_

/-/

The next night, they were back at the village and people started to celebrate Hallowe'en. They stayed at the lobby of the hotel and began handing out candies.

The owner's name was Greg and Errell was his wife's name.

He joked. "I like handing out candies. You know what they say, 'Treat, or Trick.' It was back when the visitors were actually from the Black world… but did they exist only as legends? I guess historians would argue they are merely mischievous people who like to scare." He smirked. "A childhood they had, or I had."

Diana smiled awkwardly. "Most people just hear the sounds now. They don't remember the words."

"I'm old," Greg said. "You know how old I am? 67 now. My wife is 66."

Martin smiled. "It's been a while. But I know those words. I just don't give it more thoughts. I think… it's different being older."

Billy took a piece of cotton candy from his wife, Errell, and then gave her the money. "I feel old now. 14 ish."

That old woman smiled at Billy, who had the height of a twelve years old boy.

"Billy, you seem younger than you look," she said.

Billy blushed.

Martin looked and took out some money. "I want one."

Diana smiled. "Me too."

The three sat down while enjoying the candies.

"The cotton was fine," Billy said.

Diana seemed to have a thought. "The village had quite a number of people. Most people here are IT people. It actually makes sense. Somehow they work at home, I heard."

"Errell's son was an IT professional before he began taking care of the hotel business, and the sceneries were for tourists from time to time."

Martin asked Diana and Billy. "We are waiting for something, or are we just chilling from the scare?"

"Chilling," they both said.

The hours the minutes were ticking.

Martin said. "Diana, I bet with you a buck that after 9:30 sharp, I'll eat another piece of the scarce chocolate pieces and no one would notice. Because… No one's going to come since it's late."

 _Although… it was not the last piece._ _For that chocolate, but… what for a piece that was not wanted?_ _At least with the cotton candy, he was desperate enough to pay for it._ _Was it… this boredom?_ _A desire to gamble…_

Diana said. "Don't fool around like this, we're waiting for a cue, remember? Usually these things follow after these types of events… the omens were there."

"But…" Martin said. "We need comedy relief! I'm a real life comedy, isn't that great?"

Billy smiled with tears yet with doubt. "You're good already!"

Diana mocked. "Good at die hard trying."

Martin said. "At one point… Billy, I'm serious. Diana…! This is harmless humour!"

Billy said. "No one's going to come. Give me a piece."

Ignoring Billy, Martin looked at his watch and told Diana that woman seemed to be from the legend of the missed Empress from this region way back when this country was in divided territories.

Diana began to question. "But… was that a ghost?"

Billy had the chills. _"_ _She knows I'm an alien…"_

/-/

 _One thousand years ago, at the break point of the Empire which later turned into a kingdom, there was the first and last Empress._ _In the written history, she left only a short story to be told._

 _She was born the first heir, and she had a younger brother, the prince._ _For a reason unknown to the historians, although they guessed right, the princess became the queen of an emperor of no known blood relation._ _He got the throne instead of her brother or her._

 _It was because of her brother's betrayal and contempt towards his father, the Emperor before._ _Soon after her father died, the princess' husband took place as the Emperor._ _Her brother was bitter._

 _The princess was Sorrell and her husband was Kenneth._ _Her husband was a year older than the princess._ _They were childhood friends who decided to marry._ _The old Emperor had very little blood relatives left and so since it was appropriate, she was married to Kenneth the Emperor._

 _The queen was happy until she realized she could not accept her happiness._ _As days went by, she saw the Emperor was getting more and more ill._ _He began watching the plays held for him and others and neglected her._

 _The Empress also viewed the plays and neglected the Emperor._

 _She began being around the fools, the actors of the plays._ _The Emperor pretended he did not see him, the other Kenneth._ _A fool._

 _She was particularly romantically involved with this fool, who had the same name as her husband._ _And hers and her husband's brothers were watching._

 _Eventually, the Empress put a drop of death into Emperor Kenneth's cup of tea._ _He knew and he passed away leaving all the rights to the then Empress._

 _Her younger brother overthrew her the next day._ _She wept in sadness at her late husband's grave._ _It was the plan the late Emperor had for the Empress._ _Emperor Kenneth teamed up with her brother._

 _After seeing the fool with his other Sorrell, the princess decided this plan of promising forever loyalty to their marriage and will never betray their son, it did not work._ _Her husband did not trust her._

 _However, he knew she did not try to kill him all along._ _His body fell into ill health somehow naturally._

 _She committed suicide at his grave._

 _Her brother neglected the fool and sent him into exile and made him never act in another play._

 _And their son, their only son, the Emperor's promise with Emperor Kenneth came into activation._ _The Empress' son should forever be happy but not with the throne._

 _Emperor Kenneth's brother, Kant, walked away from power and became a merchant and lived by the country side until his death._ _The princess' brother, Huston, stayed in power but never got married or had any offspring._

 _After Emperor Huston, the princess' brother, died, the throne was given to a very distantly related relative who had no true attachment to the royalties at that time._ _That relative changed it into a Kingdom as the last order of Emperor Huston._

 _At that point, it was one thousand years ago._ _And this village, was the place where the Empress died._ _This village was guarding the royal graves._ _As Huston named it, it was the Village of the Living Dead._

 _And he was the last Emperor as he wished._

 _/-/_

Martin realized she really was the queen because of the necklace on her neck. It was a famous necklace in history. That Empress was famous in wearing cursed necklaces and that was the most cursed of her belongings. She was known as the Empress of the Cursed.

Her name was an omen to the country at the time of her existence. Her personality made everyone turn heads the other directions. She was hated because she was hurtful.

Martin said. "I'm starting to get worried. This is Hallowe'en after all… Could it be that a ghost would have appeared? It was a scare at that mountain already. What do these people think in scaring people?"

Diana was getting a little bit scared as well, but she thought it was a ghost. "I thought… It made sense that she flew out."

Billy was scared. "She was looking at me…"

At that time, the window got broken and the Empress flew in.

Billy was the closest to that window. She flew towards him as she said, "YOU!"

Billy screamed and went to the direction of Diana.

The woman said. "It was mine! This Empire!"

"Oh my god! You actually speak! But you don't know Billy! What is he attracting you to? He's a kid!"

She was getting mad. "I said, this empire was mine!"

Billy said. "I don't know you!"

"You shorty who always wanted to be taller! I married you and you betrayed me with my brother! How dared you!?"

"NOOOOO!" Billy was scared.

"I never thought you would still be alive today! You short fur ball! I always hated your height! Think you're taller than me!?"

"AHHHH!" Billy screamed. "I'm 14, 14, 14!"

Martin got hold of a pot of flower and threw it at her.

 _"_ _AHHHHH!"_ She screamed.

She was scared of the muds.

Diana dragged Billy towards Martin and they ran out of the back door and into the garden.

The ghost did not come any closer.

They called back up. Some specialists came by.

/-/

A few days later, M.U.M. told them that the Empress was the daughter of the emperor but he did not like her so she married the Emperor who was no emperor by blood. Her brother could not get the throne at first because it was rumored he tried to overthrow her father.

It was because of Hallowe'en that she came, it was heard.

In truth, there was deep hatred towards Kenneth, her actual husband.

* * *

 **The end of the fanfiction.**

 _Author's notes._ I think the story is a great Fanfic! Anyway, maybe I should watch more. I kept on missing the show while it was on TV. Martin Mystery.


End file.
